Xmen Evolution: The Next Chapter
by Blazenix
Summary: A Year after the rise of Apocolyspe, there have been both good and bad changes to the X-men's team. Alex has now joined the X-men and Jubilee has rejoined but she is acting very strange...how will everyone cope with more mutants and more trouble?


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution!**

**Just to warn Jubilee fans, she's gonna be mean for a while but she gets better...eventually...**

**I have nothing against her! She was awesome in the old X-men series, but since I didn't see her much in the X-men Evolution and Joyride kinda made up my mind about her...besides there's not many X-men that could be a bitch for the right reasons for me...but theres a good reason why...**

**I will leave clues, and you will have to figure it out! **

**X-men Evolution: The Next Chapter**

**The New Beginning**

The sea softly swept across the shore, the sky was clear as the cloud were turning into soft colours like, pink, purple and yellow ready for the setting sun. The teenager once known as Alex Masters now Alex Summers watched the sea, he surfed on for so long now.

He knew he'd miss the waves, he'd miss the feel of the sea water around his feet and the warm feeling of the sun against his back.

A comforting hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up at his older brother, Scott gave a small smile and said

"Hey bro, are we ready to go?"

Alex nodded, he and Scott turned around as the X-jet landed on the beach, where Proffessor X and Storm were waiting on board.

Scott and Alex walked towards the plane. Scott was happy that his brother finally decided to join his team this way he could look after Alex and be a better big brother to him, but Alex's stomach had a queezy feeling lurching at the bottom of his stomach, partly because of his phobia of flying on aeroplanes and the other part was because he wasn't sure what to expect.

He had heard about the mutant discrimation in Bayville and he wasn't to sure if he wanted to be a part of that, after all he had never experienced it himself since no one but his foster parents knew that he was a mutant.

After the Sentenial incident his foster parents were extremely cautious and worried to let him go to the Institute, not because they hated mutants but more because they were concerned with his safety. Alex later convinced them they he wanted to be with Scott, although they were frightened for his well being, they understood.

"Welcome to the X-men Alex," smiled Xavier holding out his hand for Alex to shake.

"Thanks," Alex replied shaking the Professor's hand.

"This is the start of a new beginning," Storm said.

"And its gonna be great! Right bro?" Scott exclaimed playfully ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Right!"

"Excellent, then we best go to the mansion the others are looking forward to meeting you,"

The X-jet flew off into the sky, Alex gripped the sides of his seat in fear, he screwed his eyes shut until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Scott with a small frown on his face, he didn't say anything but his face told it all, he was thinking "Don't be afraid,"

Alex suddenly felt safer with Scott, instead he looked out the window secretly saying "Good-bye Hawaii hello Bayville!"

* * *

At the Institute loud bangs could be heard from the outside, although any passer by would worry by the amount of explosions coming from the mansion, but any member of the household would know that they weren't from any criminals but from they're from one of the most wildest members other then Wolverine, Boom Boom.

"Tabitha!" Amara cried out at her best friend. "How many times must we discuss this! Blowing things up doesn't fix them!"

"Well you could have said that BEFORE I was assigned to fix the toilet!"

The toilet next to Amara's and Tabitha's bedroom clogged and since Amara didn't know one thing how to fix it, she asked the next person she saw which was Boom Boom, judging by the water splashing and leaking everywhere she began to realize that asking her best friend maybe wasn't the best idea...

"Hey what's that?" Amara asked spotting something floating in the water.

"Ew, what ever it is don't touch it!"

Amara wrinkled her nose as she bent down and gripped the soaked object and holding it up.

"What is that?!" exclaimed Tabitha obviously revolted that her best friend picked something up that was once in the toliet.

"Umm...someone's shirt...?"

Amara held it out and revealed it was actually someone's black t-shirt, now with a large hole in the middle and soaked with toilet water.

"Hey! That's mine!" exclaimed Bobby running in and grabbing it from Amara, his face sank in disappointment as he realized that his once favorite shirt was pretty much ruined.

"Aw man, who did this!"

"Don't look at me!" cried Tabitha raising her hands in defense.

"Not me..." shrugged Amara.

Bobby sighed "Never mind I think I know who...Jubilee!"

With that Bobby ran out to find her.

"I take it that they're relationship isn't going too swell..." Tabitha muttered to Amara.

"No, ever since Jubilee re-joined us Bobby and her aren't well...really as close as they were before..."

"Why? I mean they both had crushes on each other before she left!"

"Personally I think Bobby got over Jubilee when she returned home, but Jubilee thought they'd be a couple when she got back and I don't think she's too happy that he moved on here without her," explained Amara.

Her opinion on Jubilee changed raphidly when she saw how she treated Bobby, before she and Jubilee weren't the best of friends, since Jubilee rather hang around with Sam and Bobby then with her. But they talk to each other, they gossiped and spend time with each other when needed. Now, Amara can't stand her.

She turned from a decent person to a complete bitch, she was so cold towards Bobby and did everything to make his life as miserable as possible.

Tabitha frowned at Amara's reaction, Tabi thought Bobby was a blast, he knew how to have a good time, so why any one would treat him like dirt was a complete mystery to her.

"C'mon lets blow this joint and go get a Sublime Smash!" Tabi suggested dragging Amara away from the trouble.

For how Tabi deals with bad situations by avoiding them.

* * *

"Jubilee!" exclaimed Bobby running up to her.

"Yes?" asked Jubilee innocently turning up Bobby.

"What the heck is this?!" demanded Bobby practically shoving the wet shirt in her face.

"Oh gross! Your dirty rag shirt!" replied Jubilee cringing knocking the shirt out of his hand.

Bobby glared at her.

"What's gotten into you Jubs? You never used to be like this..."

Jubilee's face turned stony.

"People change," hissed Jubilee, pushing past him and deliberately knocking his shoulder hard.

She marched down the hall grabbing her favourite drink Sublime Smash from her bag.

Bobby looked on at his former girlfriend but his silence was broken when Sam turboed in and dented the wall right beside him.

"...oow..." groaned Sam rubbing his head.

"Sam, you know how the Proffessor gets when you break holes in the walls," said Bobby helping Sam up.

"Yeah I know but the Proffessor come back with Scott's brother he wants everyone to meet him,"

* * *

"Everyone this is Alex Summers,"

The students (Bobby, Sam, Ray, Kitty, Jubilee, Jean, Rogue and Kurt) made a chorused "Hi" and "Hello".

"Hey what's up?" smiled Alex back.

The first one to approach him was Kitty.

"Hi so I'm like, Kitty. Scott has like told us all about you!" Kitty smiled enthusatically.

"Yeah, we kinda saw each other when me and Scott went crazy..."

Kitty blushed remembering Magneto and Asteriod M.

"Oh yeah..."

"And er, what's your powers?"

Kitty made an example of her powers by phrasing her hand through Kurt's head.

"Not alot going up there!" smiled Kitty.

"Ha ha...very funny," Kurt replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"And what can you do, Blue Dude?" asked Alex extremely impressed.

Kurt teleported next to Alex.

"This," smirked Kurt very proud.

"Yo! Is one-eyed's brother here!" called Tabitha from the hall and storming in.

She noticed Alex staring at her.

"Aww we missed the arival!" whined Tabi.

"Well is was you who suggested to get a Sublime Smash..." reasoned Amara.

"I didn't know they sold out!" declared Tabi.

"Blah, blah, blah...No one's interested in what you have to say!" Jubilee said mocking Tabi with her hand.

Tabi glared at her and was about to say something until Amara put a hand over her mouth.

"Why don't we show Alex to his room..." Amara reasoned dragging Tabitha away.

Jubilee watched everyone leave with her arms across her chest.

This was only the beginng of Jubilee's behavior...


End file.
